A Penny and Talon Story
by achstar
Summary: When Penny goes to fight Talon in the warehouse, she didn't know what was coming. She saw Talon's other side and discovered that MAD worked for another, bigger organization operated by Talon's father. Meanwhile, love blossoms between Penny and Talon, but will they be able to keep it once Penny goes back home? Or will they have to sacrifice it?
1. Talon's Other Side

**Hi! :) I just wanted all readers to know that this is my first ever fanfiction and if you don't like it or do like it please feel free to comment/review. **_**Background:**_** This is from the new 2015 Inspector Gadget series that can only be found on Netflix. I know it's really kid-ish but it's just so darn funny! Those of you that don't know Talon, He's Dr. Claw's nephew.**

Penny's POV

Uncle Gadget sent me to check the warehouse, and I bet I'll find Talon there. Just waiting there because he expects me. I do, too. The little - always manages to trap me, and I always manage to get out of the trap. As I enter the warehouse, Talon's there. But I knew that. It's just...whenever I see Talon, I get this weird butterflies-in-my-stomach feeling. As if I have a crush on him or something…

...But I don't!

Talon's POV

I see Penny entering the warehouse and blush. Somehow, that's always what happens when I see Penny. Even though she's a -.

"Hey, Pen," I say, casually, trying to make up for the fight that was to follow.

"Hi, Talon," Penny says back, with a strange tone in her voice. Sadness? Exhaustion? Excitement? Hatred? _Love?_ No, cross out that last one. There's no way Penny could ever love me...even though I love her. I know, right? I'm finally accepting that!

Penny's POV

"So, what 'evil plans' is your uncle carrying out now?" I say. That was one of the worst things to say if you were a secret agent fighting your enemy, but then again, Talon and I aren't exactly "enemies".

"Oh, not much. Just trying to take all the trees so that they can provide oxygen for the new planet he's creating. He's trying to rule _that_ planet since it's so obvious he can't rule this one." He chuckles. "Probably not gonna happen, though. Your uncle Gadget always seems to save the day."

_Oh, okay,_I thought. All of a sudden, Talon pulled out his gun and fired five pink globs on my face, arms, and legs.

Talon's POV

"I'm so sorry, Pen," I say, but I'm moving as if mind controlled, "This is not me! Someone is controlling me!" I screamed, but the pain is unbearable. The Re-minder. He was doing this to me. I didn't want to follow his orders, but I had to. I was being forced to kidnap Penny.

_He was my father._

**Hope you liked it! :) Again, feel free to criticize, this is only my first time writing a fanfiction.**


	2. Kidnapped!

**Yeah, I know, the last one was really short. I promise that this one will be longer! I'll try and post as much as I can per day.**

Penny's POV

Why is Talon doing this to me?! He doesn't do this kind of thing. That's what I know. He's yelling, saying that someone is controlling his mind. Yeah, right. He's really gonna get it. Agh! He just threw me in the back of a truck. He's...kidnapping me?! What?!

Talon's POV

I feel a release in my brain. That's right. My dad can't drive. Here's my chance to explain everything to Penny.

"Penny, please, forgive me...I-I was being mind controlled. By my dad. Here, let me explain…"

Penny's POV

"Figg-gig-sis-gig-oig-mey!" I yelled. Talon yanked the glob off my face. "First, you're going to explain who you are, what you are doing, where we are going, when we are going to reach there, and how we are going to reach there. So-called Talon sighed.

"I am Talon Claw, I am kidnapping you, we are going to the Super Evil Villains Society Headquarters, aka SEVS HQ, we are going to reach there at…" Talon squinted at the GPS, "...10:47 pm, and we will go there by going to the SEVS Airport and then flying in a plane to the SEVS HQ. There. Happy now?"

"No," I said, "When will we reach the airport?"

"7:02 pm. And, before you ask, the time now is 3:29 pm."

"Then can I at least sit shotgun?" Talon was now exasperated.

"Fine." He was about to carry me there until he realized I could move, since I had undid the globs to my legs long ago, and blushed. He still carried me into the seat.

Talon's POV

I felt kind of embarrassed since Penny wanted me to carry her into the passenger's seat. I finally started the truck(that's right, we weren't driving that entire time), and within two hours, Penny was asleep.

And her head was on my shoulder. I decided to leave it there, but when I had to make a turn, her head kind of jostled and she woke up.

"Wh-whaaa," she mumbled and I winced before she started yelling at me.

Penny's POV

When I woke up, all the memories came flooding back to me.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled at Talon. "If you weren't such a creep and if you hadn't kidnapped me, I would be at home with uncle Gadget reading Sherlock Holmes and cuddling Brain and eating popcorn, and recovering after another mission well done! I would not be stuck in a truck by some ranting, super annoying idiot who doesn't know a thing about being evil. Oh, you think you're so great? Someone has to knock you off your imaginary pedestal, and I guess it'll have to be me! You're all,'kiss me, i'm hot' and everybody else is all 'shut up, weirdo'! I guess you're so self-centered you don't even care what everyone else thinks!" I screamed at him until I saw tears rolling down his cheeks. But I was too angry at him to care.

Talon's POV

Everything that Penny had said was true, but I had an excuse.

"I've done every single thing I could to shut off the real world since my mother was killed by one of _your _HQ agents. They say it was all an accident. They say the grappling hook missed it's aim. But. I. Know. Better! " I screamed through angry tears. Penny was shocked and remained silent for the remaining one and a half hours.

Penny's POV

I didn't know what to say. My parents weren't murdered, they just fell off a cliff on an African safari. I had no one to blame but them themselves. But an HQ agent killed Talon's mother…

"I'm sorry," I whispered, but I don't think he heard me.

**How do you like it so far? What do you think will happen at the airport? Review for more and remember, I'm always open to criticism.**


	3. Meeting Lord Claw

**Okay, I know that it was getting really boring, and this chapter will be boring, too. But the fourth chapter and onwards will be more fun and interesting. At least I hope.**

Talon's POV

When we boarded the airplane, we were silent. Throughout the plane ride, we were silent. When we arrived at the SEVS HQ, we were silent. I brought her to my father. I guess he forgot to put me under mind control, but I still did what he asked. I was too frustrated to care.

Penny's POV

Talon basically flung me in front of his father. I guess I must have really hit a nerve back in the truck. His father, a fat, balding, exact representation of an evil genius smirked when he saw me, a smirk that I had come to recognize as Talon's smirk, the one I had become so used to. But seeing it now on a bald, fat nutjob was more than a little disturbing.

"Pleased to meet you, Penny. My boy Talon has told me all about you. Now listen here, little darling. We are going to hold you for a ransom. That ransom will be your uncle, Gadget. If not, we will kill you. If they do, we will still kill you. They have a month, which Talon made me agree to. Darling," he leaned in close, and I could tell that he'd been drinking, "the original time was until _sundown_, which occurs in exactly _three minutes_." He cackled, and then I knew why Talon's personality had changed more and more as we got closer to his father. I looked at him closely. If it weren't for Talon, I would be dead in...two minutes and fifty-three seconds. The question is, why?

Talon's POV

After my father finished his drunken rant, I had to take Penny to "the SuperCell", our most high-tech prison cell since...er...my mom. She had real nice tech skills and was the reason why I was determined enough to get a PhD. She motivated me through her actions because she was so determined. My father finished by saying, "Now, Talon, please give our guest a _tour_ of the SuperCell." I rolled my eyes. This was a huge mistake. "You dare roll your eyes at me?! For a week, you share the SuperCell with _our little guest_," he said, voice dripping with scorn. Then he struck me with some orange colored thingamajig and I blacked out.

Lord Claw's POV

I watched my so-called son fall to the ground as I hit him with my V-ray, which injures and knocks people out for an hour or so. The truth is, I'm not really Talon's father, and glad of that. Such a disappointing son. I killed his mother, with that "grappling hook" incident, and I...disposed of his father. Oh, he's not dead yet. He's being tortured. Speaking of which, I should go and check on him…

Penny's POV

I watched Talon's very own _father_ zap him senseless with a genuine V-ray, which I would've been very interested in if it weren't for a motionless Talon beside me. Exasperated, I dragged him across the floor and his father said, "Go down the hall and to your left. There's a big plaque saying SuperCell. Can't miss it." The nerve! Then the fat man walked somewhere else and I continued dragging Talon across the floor(seriously, this guy must weigh a ton!). Eventually I got to a shining plaque labeled "SuperCell" and dragged him in. I stared at it with a gaping hole where my mouth should've been. There was a gym, a shower, a toilet, a four-poster bed(only one, I cringed with dismay), and many, many security contraptions. V-rays were stationed near every room, and security cameras loomed overhead. Who knew security cameras could be that big? After much searching, I found a couch and sighed with relief. Throwing Talon on it, I jumped into the bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

The _Real_ Lord Claw

I have been stuck in this blasted cell ever since that...that _monster_ killed my Claire. My _sweet, sweet Claire_! I was hopeless. Hopeless until I saw a young blonde girl dragging the flower, or should I say, _tree_, of Claire and I's love. _Talon_. I cried tears of joy when I saw my son, but then tears of sadness when I saw the unmistakable mark of a V-ray on his chest. _Nail_. _Nail_, the monster that had killed Claire, the monster that V-rayed Talon, the monster that had undoubtedly kidnapped that young blonde girl. The monster who was also known as the _Re-minder_.

**So, how is it? I stepped up my game a bit after I read it and realized that it was pretty...bad. Review and criticize or compliment! I'm happy to read both.**


	4. Talon's Other Other Side(Also Penny's)

**Hi again. This chapter will just be Talon and Penny getting to know each other better and maybe a little something at the end. :)**

Talon's POV

I regain consciousness on a tiny couch. I barely fit on it horizontally, and when I try to get up, I wince. Then I see Penny on the bed. _ No fair! _I think, _I wanted the bed!_ But then I realize that she dragged me all the way here, and it's only fair that she gets the bed. I finally managed to get off the couch.

"Hey, Pretty Penny," I say hoarsely, and she jolts awake.

"Talon! Get back to the couch, you're severely injured. Do you have any idea what V-rays can do to people?" she yells at me. Her hair's all tousled. It looks cute.

"No," I reply, grinning at her frustration.

"Ugh! Talon, you are so dang CUTE!" she screamed at me and I look at her, shocked.

Penny's POV

I am such an idiot. I am such an idiot. I am such an idiot…

"Really?" Talon asks innocently, "Do you really think I'm cute?" To my surprise, I find myself saying,"Yeah, kinda." Talon's eyebrows were raised. He winks.

"Well," I say, trying to make small talk, "Since we'll be here for a while, we should get to know each other a little better." Talon raised his eyebrows yet again.

"You mean…"

"When I was seven, my parents went on an African safari. They never came back," I said, choking back tears, "Later in the newspaper it said that their jeep fell off a cliff into the waters of a raging river. Their bodies were never recovered. Your turn!" I say brightly to hide the fact that I'm practically sobbing.

"Okay, well, my mom and dad were great super-villains, but they never really wanted world domination, like uncle Claw. They just wanted to have a good life, and when they got that, HQ agents never stopped bothering them, so they continued their life of villainy. Then, when I was nine, my mom went on a night out and was killed by a grappling hook. An _HQ _ grappling hook," he added, obviously directing it at me. I glared at him.

"That jeep's brakes were made by MAD, you know," I say. Talon looked surprised.

"Oh, Pen, I think you took that the wrong way," he said, blushing, "I wasn't directing that at you. That was why I _chose_ to remain evil."

"Oh," I said, sheepishly. I guess I'm not very good at reading people.

Talon's POV

I'm so good at disguising myself, I practically forced Penny to take that the wrong way. All I can say is, "whoops". But now I can let my flirtatious instincts kick in, because there's some hope that Penny might like me! She thinks I'm cute! Heck, she said it herself.

"What's your favorite color?" I ask.

"Silver. Lemme guess, yours is purple."

"How did you know?" I ask sarcastically.

"It's called not being an idiot."

"Oh," I say with fake wonder, "that's amazing." Penny just shakes her head.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," she says, and I simply nod and jump into the bed and wince because I forgot about my injury. I can smell her peach vanilla shampoo on the pillow and I feel all the wrinkles in the sheets that she made. Pretty normal, I mumble, and then drift off into a dreamless sleep. Wait. it's not dreamless. I'm having the "orange thingy nightmares".

Penny's POV

I walk out of the shower and see Talon asleep on the bed. He looks so cute when he sleeps, but don't you dare tell him I said that. Suddenly, he starts screaming, and the V-ray mark on his chest begins to glow. It's burning him. "Talon!" I yell, "Talon! Wake up!" He wakes up, panting. I see tears coming from his eyes. "It's okay, Talon, shhh, shhh, calm down, it's okay, you're fine, shhh," I say as he calms down. then he does something unexpected-he hugs me. Surprised, I hug him back.

"Thanks, Penny," he said, "for everything. For dragging me here, for not killing me in all those other fights, for _understanding_." Then he kissed me. It was my first non-accidental kiss, and I felt the fireworks you're supposed to feel for a first kiss. I kissed him back, not knowing it, but still doing it. When we finally came up for air, it was me who was crying and hugging him for comfort. And he comforted me by hugging back.

**That one was just romance and emotion, no action, cuz I'm tired. Hope you likey.**


	5. Hey, Uncle Gadget!

**Okay, this one will have action and heartbreak. Fighting between Penny and Talon(well, that happens all the time).**

**Annomynous- Thanks! I'll be more descriptive and try to go a little slower.**

**Guest- These two will be nicer to each other soon. They're still pretty rocky...**

Penny's POV

I wake up on the couch. I see Talon on the bed. Meanie. Then I remembered yesterday. I didn't want to remember yesterday. It was too much. Slowly, I walked towards the gym and hopped on a treadmill. _This is a great prison_, I think.

"It sure is. It's for keeping the prisoners in. Makes them wanna stay," says an all too familiar voice behind me. Did I say that out loud? Whatever. Talon moves closer to me and soon I can feel his breath on my face. He wants more of yesterday. I can tell. I feel tears prick at my eyes as I push him away. He looks at me, surprised.

"Wh-why?"

"Why not?" I snarl, trying to keep the tears confined. His affectionate gaze hardens.

"We can't just forget that yesterday happened!" he cries.

"Why not?" I repeat, trying to direct my voice away from sounding choked. The truth was that I liked yesterday, too. But I wasn't ready yet.

"So you don't feel the same way."

"Talon, I-I…"

"It's all right. I guess I just misunderstood when I thought that you kissed me back!" I'm crying now. But his hardened gaze doesn't falter.

"You're so stuck-up," he continued, "to think that yesterday didn't mean anything to me. You can't just throw away a night like that. But I guess you defied the odds and was able to." I can do nothing but wipe away my tears, hop off the treadmill, and lie down on the couch. I hear him shouting and throwing things. Heck, we're like a married couple about to be divorced. A few minutes later, he walks into the bedroom.

"I'm not ready," I say in a voice just above a whisper and his expression changes. Those three words(or technically four, because there's a contraction) are all that I need to say to make it up to him. He sighs and sits on the bed.

"What are we gonna do now?" he asks me quietly.

"I don't know. Plan, maybe?"

Talon's POV

I can't believe I just showed Penny my emotional side. At first I was angry, but ya gotta give the girl time, you know? We've never even gone out before. Judging by the ethics of the situation, we probably can't even be together. All of a sudden, I hear my father yelling something incoherent. I sit up quickly. So does Penny. She was writing something down, probably her "plan". She only gets up only whenl she hears her uncle. Gadget was here to save the day. But then he's screaming. Of course! My dad captured him! Penny dashes open the prison wall with surprising strength(probably because she's angry) and bolts out. Oh, crap. There was no way that Penny could save him, and this attempt would only result in shorter time before her death.

"Penny, wait!" I scream, but it's too late.

Penny's POV

I spot Uncle Gadget in Talon's dad's throne room. His dad is taunting him and I hurl myself at the dude, punching and kicking but I can't do anything. It's like he has some sort of shield around himself. Dr. Claw emerges from behind the throne and I see his face for the first time. It's mangled machinery and white hair peeks out amidst an engine-like thing that most likely serves as his brain. This isn't the Claw I saw when I was younger! What was going on?! All of a sudden, my head's spinning around and I see chloroform spray in Claw's hands. Uncle Gadget isn't there when I wake up in the darkened throne room, but Talon is.

"Wh-what's going on, Talon?" Talon's face is grave.

"He's shortened it to twenty days," Talon says. A tear leaks out of one of my eyes. I needed a plan, and fast. I also needed to know where Uncle Gadget was. If I was lucky, I could save both him and myself.

**New twist! Gadget's been taken! See what happens next in the next chapter. Remember, always open to reviews! Thanks for my five reviewers with the eight reviews! Remember, always open to criticism.**


	6. Rescue Attempt

**Hello, readers! Sorry, I haven't been able to update in a while because of school stuff and all. But now that school's over, I can update! Okay, this one will just be Penny getting all stressed on how to save Gadget and Talon getting kinda tired of it…**

Penny's POV

I get the bed tonight, and as I fall asleep I can't help but formulate a plan to save my uncle...When I get up in the morning I get straight to work, asking Talon about the various corridors and hallways of his father's mansion-castle.

"Where are the various bedrooms?"

"Well, most of 'em are in the East Wing, but my dad sleeps in his throne room."

"How self-centered can you get? Oh well, are there more dungeons?"

"Yeah, one more. But Dad's kept a very _special_ prisoner in there ever since Mom died."

"Living rooms?"

"There's the Hallway of Claws, which is the Claw family's claw collection. It's not really a hallway, it's more of a room," he points towards an area in the East Wing, "and then there's the Specimen Collection, which is a room for collecting interesting specimens," he points to an area in the West Wing, "And then there's the Dining Hall, where we eat," he points to an area in the South Wing, "And lastly there's the Memory Room, in the North Wing. Let's hope that Gadget's not in there."

"Why?"

"Because that's where all the memories of the dead are kept."

"Oh. Yeah, let's hope he's not in there. And finally, bathrooms?"

"What? Why?"

"You never know when you're gonna go." I chuckled at that, but Talon just shook his head.

"If you're trying to cheer the mood, you're desperately failing," he says, and I smile.

"You're not." He smiles, too.

Talon's POV

Penny strides out of the big hole in our prison wall(that _she_ made when the security systems were down because of Gadget's energy-absorber, a new one he added to his collection). I follow her. As we pass the throne room, we are extremely careful not to let Lord Claw know that we are there.

Lord Claw's POV

I see those two teenagers passing by the throne room. They're really bad spies. No mind, I'll just move Gadget somewhere else a little more..._terrifying_. And the teenagers…? A much less satisfying prison.

Penny's POV

I walk through the various halls, corridors, and hallways. I'm desperate because my map is no help through this dungeon of stairwells and forks. Talon is no help whatsoever.

"You know what? Maybe you should just leave."

"No."

"You are no help!"

"I helped you with the map!"

"But did you think to tell me that there are this many forks and stairwells? No! Instead you thought to waste an extra sentence on the Memory Room! We know your mom died, and we get it! So just stop acting like a baby and face it! I had to! I had to times that feeling by two! And I got over it! So maybe you should-maybe you should get over it, too." Both of my parents died when I was seven. You think I liked that? He was getting on my nerves. More than usual.

Talon's POV

I couldn't believe Penny. How could she say something like that? This just wasn't..._her_.

"Well at least Gadget and Brain and the others actually _care _about you."

"I-I...um…" That's right. She didn't know what to say.

"Come on," I grumbled. She followed me to the Memory Room, since that was where my dad would most likely hide Gadget...uh oh. The Re-Minder again! He knows that I'm here. I swiftly took Penny down and gagged with a scented cloth I didn't even know I had.

"Whaaa…" she groggily muttered.

"I'm being controlled," I whispered harshly, and she passed out.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked my father, smirking with _my_ trademark smirk.

"We have a rescue attempt," I say coolly.

"Well it's failed," he snarls.

"Who are you? You're nothing like you used to be."

"That's because I'm not your father."

"What?" But he had already stuffed a scented cloth under my nose and I fell down, unconscious**(don't ask me how he's saying this if he's unconscious. it's just one of the many gifts of writing in present tense…)**.

**Sorry for the not updating! I hope you enjoy this story, hopefully I finish it before summer's over. Thank you to my faithful followers for following this story.**

**~achstar**


	7. New Cell, New Feelings

**Hi guys! Stebba stud 28, I know that the first chapter is pretty hard to decipher(my worst) and so I'll try to make my writing clearer. Thanks for giving me that. If any of you others feel that way, I'm working on it! :) Also, this is the Netflix series, not the original, so that might be why you're having trouble there. I also understand that Penny and Talon are way,way out of character, so I'll keep that in mind while writing this chapter.**

Penny's POV

I can't believe I said all those things to Talon. Well, serves him right. I've been waaaay too nice to him lately...but still, I feel bad for him. So maybe I'll be nice to him today and do same old same old tomorrow. I'm still getting over the shock that I actually kissed him. I kissed Talon Claw. And it was...pretty nice. I'd like to do something like that again. I just don't get my feelings for him. It's so up and down! AUUUGGHHH I WISH I NEVER MET TALON CLAW!

Talon's POV

This is day four of Penny's prison sentence. Less than sixteen days before her death, because dad's most likely gonna shorten it. Here he comes now.

"Talon, your yellow-haired girlfriend's time has been shortened. it is now ten days before her death."

"Dad, she's not my girlfriend."

"Good. I don't want you to go around kissing random HQ agents. Next thing we know, she'll have a bouncing baby with the last name 'Claw'." What?! My cheeks turn red. It's not like I'm ever gonna _do it_ with Penny, that's disgusting! Even though I have pictured her in a bikini multiple times…

Penny's POV

I hear Talon's dad talking to him and then Talon gets dragged over to my cell. Which was way dirtier than the SuperCell and a lot more empty.

"Turns out that there are a lot more dungeons than we thought, huh?"

"Is this another thing you're gonna rattle me about?" I sigh.

"Talon…" I start, but I stop.

"Remember the second night of the SuperCell?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"Good, 'cause I was beginning to think it was a dream."

"I remember it so vividly, because I'm sure it won't happen again." He laughs.

"Pretty Penny, it'll happen again if you want it to." What was that supposed to mean? Was he teasing me? I snarl and tackle him. He tries to get me off of him but with no avail.

"Please, Penny, get off me!" he pleads. I laugh and release him.

"Don't tease me like that anymore, you understand?"

"Oh, Pen, I'll surely tease you like that again."

"Good." I smile. "Can we be friends?"

"We can be more, if you want." I blush. He grins and continues, "Because I have pictured you in a bikini more than once." I blush even more.

"Shut up, Talon."

"Okay, we'll have this talk later."

"Waaay later."

"Way, waaaaay later."

"No, not that much!"

"Okay, okay, waaay later."

Talon's POV

I'm glad that things have been patched up between Penny and me. But still...something's wrong. I don't know what, but something is wrong. I'll be back working with SEVS in less than three days, but I have different feelings for Penny now, and I just don't know what to do. AUUUGGGH I WISH I NEVER MET PENNY GADGET**(that is her last name, right?)**!

Penny's POV

Talon and I talk until noon, when they give us mushy green stuff. It's disgusting. I don't eat it, but Talon scarfs it down.

"Mmm,good" he says through a mouthful. I gag.

General POV

Talon and Penny eat their green mush(well, at least Talon does) and chat with each other. Meanwhile, a man watches them from the opposite cell.

"I know true love when I see it," he says, a little louder than he had intended. Talon turns around, and Penny scans the area behind him.

"Talon, there's a man in the other cell."

"What? That can't be right…"

"I see him. He looks-Talon, he looks a lot like you!"

"Penny, I need to tell you something."

"Talon, we need to get that man out of there, he's malnourished and dying."

"Penny!"

"What?"

"Before he put the chloroform cloth under my nose, my dad told me that he's not my real father."

"So that could be your father."

"That could be my father!" With surprising strength, Talon pries the rusted iron bars apart and runs towards his father's cell.

"Dad?"

"Tal?"

"Dad!"

"Tal!" A touching reunion between father and son occurs and brings tears to Penny's eyes.

"Quick Talon, get him in our cell!" Talon gently places his father inside the cell and Penny gives her bowl of uneaten slop to him.

"Eat up, . Or should I say, the Real Lord Claw."

**You like? The next chapter will be something like what pineapplefish suggested, but a little different. Thank you to all my reviewers, followers, and favorite-ers.**

**~achstar**


	8. Lord Claw Revealed!

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I know, I know, I haven't updated in a looong while. Blame that on school(not telling the grade because STALKERZ) and its horrible method of torture-homework-and just school overall, really. So, the chapter you've all been waiting for(like, three months),chapter eight!**

Penny's POV

I didn't expect Lord Claw to look this...weak. I feel bad for seeing him at his worst. Talon looks like he is bursting with questions, but I give him a stare. He nods and sighs while his real, actual father gobbles up my bowl of green slop.

"This is good slop. Just like the slop your mom made, eh, Tal?" Tears glisten in Lord Claw's eyes when he says that, and a tear falls down Talon's cheek.

"Yeah," he mumbles. "Just like it."

Talon's POV

I have so much stuff I want to ask him, my father. My real, actual, father. Still, the _other_ Lord Claw, or whatever his name is, is out there somewhere. I can't help remembering that he was drunk when he told me that he wasn't really my father. He could have been saying anything, and it would have been because his mind was all muddled from the alcohol. So then that would make the man in the cell the imposter...Then why was he locked up? Maybe because he was found to be an imposter and was thrown in jail..._But I want this one to be my father. I want this one to be my dad, so, so much! Please be my dad!_

And so a tear falls down my cheek.

Penny's POV

After we've given Talon's dad some time to sort things out, I walk up to him and pull a grungy chair into his space.

"First things first-are you really Talon's dad? Talon, stop sulking and get over here." Grumbling, Talon trudges to where Talon's dad and I are situated.

"Y-yes. Tal and I were best friends forever." "Tal" groans as I chuckle.

"Well, now I know that you're my dad, because he always used to say that," Talon says, a relieved smile spreading across his face. I'm guessing he suspected that this man wasn't his father for a brief moment. I think I know how that feels. I felt that way when I first met Uncle Gadget. Not Uncle _Brown_, Uncle _Gadget_.

It went like this:

"Hey, Penny!"

"Uh, um, hi Uncle Brown."

"Penny, haven't you seen the newspapers? I'm Uncle Gadget now."

"Okay, um hi Uncle Gadget."

"Right then. Wanna go and get ice cream, maybe stop a few crimes on the way?"

"Erm, no thanks. I've...got a ton of homework. Bye!" I was so afraid of Uncle Gadget that I just ran from that place, so fast and panicked that I forgot where it was.

But now I know how Uncle Gadget really is. He's a remarkable person. I can't believe I ever doubted that.

Talon's POV

Penny looks like she's remembering, so I decide to leave her alone. Instead, I turn to my dad.

"Okay, so, Dad, if you're my dad, and the guy outside says that he is, then who is the guy outside?"

"His name is Nail. Nail Woode. He used to be my best friend until he betrayed me, trapping me in this dark prison for the last five to six years. You're turning sixteen soon, Tal. My boy," he said, tears glistening in his eyes. OH YEAH! I'm turning sixteen soon.

"You said that you were going to buy me a car when I turned sixteen, Dad. And then...you vanished, and that dream vanished along with you." He smiled.

"That you will get, son, that you will get when Nail is overthrown."

"Why exactly is Nail so dangerous? He said that he's the Re-minder. Is that why?"

"Well, that's one way to put it. He's got mind control, so he can control anyone's mind at any one time. He makes people do terrible things. Like how he made you kidnap this sweet _HQ_ girl." He looks at Penny harshly, but then his gaze softens.

"You didn't do it." She smiles sadly.

"Well, someone did," she replies, "And the e-waste dump is right outside. Who's up for fixing some computers? And after that, of course, hacking into the SEVS database."

"Let's do that," I say enthusiastically. "Let's do that."

**So? Is it a good comeback? Please review! I promise I'll update more often from now on, but only expect them on weekends. While you're on this site, check out my brony fanfic. I haven't done much on it, but I'm hoping it'll turn out to be something great.**

**~achstar**


	9. Of E-waste Dumps and Distrust

**I'm back...and I know it's been a while. Like I said in the other chapter, school, homework, and extracurriculars. The weekend is basically the only time I'll be able to update. SO YAH. Well, here you go! Long awaited chapter nine. Expect something...interesting at the end ;)**

Penny's POV

"So this wire goes here, and then this wire goes there, and voila! You have yourself a hacking machine!" cries Talon's dad, brandishing his mess of wires and plastic.

"I think you mean a _computer_," Talon and I say in unison. And then we clap both our hands over our mouths at the same time. And then we lift them from our mouths simultaneously. Lord Claw stares at us with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"Are you two okay?" he asks, peering into our eyes. I'm not okay. I feel like my insides are a mess of jumbled wires and gadgets, and that the only things in my body that aren't artificial are my face, skin, and brain. Lord Claw sucks in a breath when he sees the cold, stony gray of both our eyes.

"Guys, I'm afraid that Nail has turned you both into robots," he says, his head drooping low.

"WHAT?!" we say in unison. explains the mess of wires I'm feeling.

"This is ridiculous. I-I'm not buyin' it," whimpers Talon. At least that wasn't in unison.

Lord Claw's POV

I know that this is a lot for Tal to take, and I feel really bad. But still, I'm confused as to where Penny enters the picture. She isn't evil like the rest of us—so she should be disposed of. Who knows, she could even be plotting to take over SEVS and turn it into another HQ. But before I do any of that, I'm going to leave them alone for a while and see what happens. Lull them into a sense of security so that I see what they do when they're alone.

"Hey, um, guys, I think I'll leave you two alone for a while. I mean, this robot information must be a lot to take in. So I'll leave you two to your lamenting." Tal looks disbelieving, and Penny just looks sad. At least part of them is still there—I can find a way to reverse the robotification—nice word, eh?—and bring Tal back to me.

"So, I'm leaving now," I say, and walk away.

Talon's POV

I don't know what's come over me. All of a sudden, I have a strange feeling of..._lust_...having Pen alone with me. I just feel like pushing her against a wall, and—wait, she's standing in front of a wall—what am I supposed to do? Give in to my feelings? Well they've already taken over. This knowledge of being a robot is a little too much for me. I'm advancing towards her now, putting one foot in front of the other. Soon I'm directly in front of her, and I put my mouth to hers and push her against the wall, the impact jarring her bones. She's so close to me that I can feel it.

"Tal-onn," she whispers into the kiss, and kisses me back. Suddenly she breaks away.

"WHAT the frick was that?!" she says, her face tomato-red. I grin sheepishly, and then stop. My face also becomes red.

"I-I dunno, I just felt kinda...erm...wonky, learning that I'm half robot and all that," I say, blushing profusely. "I'm sorry." She grins.

"I believe the correct term is _horny_," she says, then puts her hand over her mouth. I start laughing really hard, so hard that tears start falling out, and she starts laughing too. Soon we're both rolling on the ground, giggling like maniacs, until my dad walks back into the e-waste dump.

"What's so funny?" he asks plainly and blandly.

"Nothing," Penny giggles, then breaks out into peals of laughter again. Soon, we all calm down, and Penny is able to form a sentence without having fits of laughter again.

"So, we have our hacking device, right?" asks Penny, and my dad nods.

"So let's get started!" cries Penny, and my dad pauses for a second.

"Erm, actually, parts of your original bodies are still there, so I think that from the e-waste pile, I can conjure up a device that will transform you back to normal," he mumbles. I can't believe the amazing news.

"AWESOME!" Penny and I say both in unison, which is getting kinda creepy if you ask me. I sigh and wonder why my dad left us alone. He may not trust Pen, and I know that. The problem is, I trust Penny with my life...and love.

Lord Claw's POV

Penny is to be trusted. She has a good heart with a twinge of black—but one thing's for sure, she and Tal make a good match. Though I know Penny is to be trusted, I still do not trust her. I am not certain why that is, but I know that I will trust her with Tal's life, but not for Tal's love. I know that Tal will be heartbroken soon enough, for Penny will find a handsome HQ agent when she returns to HQ, and Tal's heart will be broken. But then again, Tal may also find a pretty young MAD agent at SEVS, and he will break Penny's heart...but I still do not know which is more likely.

Penny's POV

As we trail behind Lord Claw, Talon asks me something.

"Did you like that?" he asks, his face taking on a reddish hue.

"Like what?" I reply, though I'm pretty sure I know what he's talking about.

"Being pushed against the wall," he says flatly. I'm tempted to laugh, but I stop when I realize that there is no humor in Talon's eyes. He's being totally serious.

"Uh...sorta. -Ish. Kinda. Maybe. Yes," I finally say, being totally honest. "Yes, yes I did like it." I take a deep breath, expecting him to laugh and tease me, but instead he just smiles gently.

"I liked pushing you against the wall," he mumbles, his cheeks becoming redder and redder by the second. I walk a little closer to him, and he walks a little closer to me when I realize that we're inside the cell. Lord Claw has retreated into his. When Talon sees that his father is deep inside his cell, fiddling with the hacking device, he shoves me against the wall. Not like hard shoving, but gentle shoving. The kind of shoving that jars your bones only a little bit, and is forgotten soon after. He lowers his mouth to mine, and I kiss him back. Only this time, I don't break it.

**So? How was that? I changed the rating to T mostly because I want more of this fluffety fluffiness without going over the border of my rating. This was getting a **_**tad**_ **too much for K+. Anyways, if you liked it, please review, follow, or fave. Constructive criticism is always appreciated! **

**~achstar**

**P.S. I know that this was very OOC. So, next time I'll make it so that they're more in character. Penny will be more submissive, but Talon will be back to his old self except for when he's with Penny—**_**alone**_**. *wink* *wink***


	10. Where's Penny?

**Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this one. It's not really in any perspective.**

It turned out that Talon never really pushed Penny against a wall after that fiasco, or vice versa. They were now six days before Penny's death, and Lord Claw was still working on the machine that would change Penny and Talon back into complete human beings. Penny was starting to get antsy, as she had liked the SuperCell much better, but things were the way they were. She also wanted to be turned back into a human as fast as possible. Talon was also starting to get antsy, but not for the same reason. He had been waiting for a moment to speak to Penny, but he hadn't gotten the chance, what with his father asking him to fetch spare parts and all that. When he finally got his chance, it went like this:

"Uh, hey, Pretty Penny," he mumbled, his face a shade of pink.

"Hi, Talon. Listen, can I talk to you about something?" Penny asked, and Talon perked up.

"Sure," he said, looking into her eyes. Penny relaxed her shoulders.

"Listen, I know that you wanna push me against a wall and all that, but can we take it slower?" she said, her voice going an octave higher. Talon lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"I mean that we haven't even gone on a first date yet. I don't really think I'm ready for making out and such."

"Oh," said Talon, his face slightly falling, even though he understood what she meant.

"Great!" cried Penny, her face lighting up, and pulled Talon in for a kiss. When she let go, he looked at her, startled.

"I thought you said you wanted to take it slow?" he said, still trying to regain his balance.

"I meant not _making out_. A kiss here and there is fine," she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh?" said Talon, and Penny grinned.

While Penny and Talon were playing around, Lord Claw was hard at work on his machine. He knew that he would finish it by that night, but he didn't know if it would have enough power to de-robotize them both.

"What am I to do?" he asked himself, and began to pace. "I need to find another power source," he said to himself, and called Penny over.

"Penny, I need you to look for batteries and processors and such in the e-waste dump. I think that that could just be the thing to get this thing going," he said in an excited voice. Penny nodded and hurried out into the e-waste dump. Talon looked at his father for a moment.

"Why didn't you send me? You know what could happen to Penny out there if she's alone. Nail has eyes everywhere!" he cried, stepping towards the entrance to the e-waste dump(a large hole that had been previously duct-taped until Penny rammed through it) and glaring at his dad.

"Talon, I need to speak to you about something," he said, his face stern. "I sent Penny looking for those because there's a chance that both of you might not be able to go through the process. You see, there's not enough power for the two of you. If Penny doesn't come back with a lot of those batteries and processors, only one of you can be de-robotized." Talon stared at his dad with a look of surprise on his face.

"What? But then that means...you'll pick me, and Penny won't be de-robotized," said Talon, his shoulders drooping. Lord Claw nodded his head solemnly, but then suddenly Talon lifted his head up sharply.

"Oh, no," he muttered, taking in the previously duct-taped wall once more.

"What's wrong?" asked Lord Claw. Talon buried his head in his hands.

"Look at the wall. What's wrong with it?" asked Talon, trying to make his father understand.

"There's a hole through it, but Penny did that...oh. It's duct tape. Nail isn't that stupid...he wouldn't have left that like that…" mumbled Lord Claw, realization dawning on his face.

"We have to get out there!" cried Talon, running towards the hole and then jumping out. Lord Claw dropped his tools and stepped out as well.

"Dad?" asked Talon in a shaky voice.

"Yes, Tal?" asked Lord Claw in a calm tone.

"Where's Penny?"

**How's that? I know, I got a little too off track in the previous chapter, so I wanted to redeem myself. There's a little cliffhanger for ya. Thank you all readers and reviewers! You have been too good to me.**

**~achstar**


	11. Back to Square One

**My god, I am a terrible, terrible person. I have not updated in, like, five months! I am so, so, sorry. I have been quite busy with school and all that, but that is certainly no excuse. Meanwhile, this fic has been going on for over a year, and there are only now eleven chapters. From now on, I'll try to update once a month...although July will be a bit difficult, as I'm going on vacation…:) Really sorry about the infrequent updates, thank you all for your reviews, and enjoy!**

Talon was panicking. Penny was nowhere to be seen, and his father didn't even seem to bat an eyelash.

"Ha! You're pranking me, aren't you, Pretty Penny?" cried Talon out in a shaky voice. "Well, just so you know, I'm not buying it…" He wanted, _needed_ Penny to jump out from behind the pile of nails and screws and spare parts, but there was no streak of yellow hair to be seen.

"Talon!" cried his father. "Look here!" Talon turned around to see his father kneeling over his worktable with a strange-looking contraption in his hand.

"I've finished it! We can de-robotize you now!" Talon gave his father a fake smile.

"Okay, er...so...what about Penny?" he asked, walking towards his father. "Will you be able to get a device for her?"

"Talon…" his father paused. "No. We've been over this. We don't have enough supplies. And besides, she's gone now. Nail probably took her. That duct tape patch...clever. He was just waiting for us to set foot in this open area. I can't believe we were so stupid."

"But, Dad...maybe _I _could look for spare parts for Penny?" asked Talon, taking a step back towards the pile.

"I think it's too late to do that now," his father whispered, looking at the sky. Talon followed his eyes and sucked in a breath.

A huge screen portraying Nail's face was displayed amidst the clouds.

"W-what?" muttered Talon, clearly confused. Nail-in-the-screen laughed.

"What's the matter, Talon? Looking for your boo?" he taunted. "Well, stop looking, 'cos she's with me." The screen switched from Nail's grinning face to a close up of Penny, who was bound, gagged, and unconscious.

"Penny!" Talon yelled. Nail-in-the-screen guffawed, clearly enjoying the scene.

"Don't worry, Talon. You'll be with her soon enough. _As for you_," Nail-in-the-screen snarled, gesturing to Talon's father. "I don't how or when you got out, but you'll be joining your wife soon. I can assure you." There was much hate in Nail's voice when he said this, which made Talon wonder what exactly his father did to induce so much hatred.

"Fliers! Get 'em!" cried Nail-in-the-screen. "And make sure you V-ray them both!" Talon barely had enough time to hide behind the pile of spare parts when he felt the familiar shocking pain of the V-ray branding his chest. Screaming in agony, he fell to the ground, twitching. The V-ray mark on his chest glowed.

"No, no, please, not now," mumbled Talon as he clenched his teeth to keep from howling. _Pain, so much pain…_

_He was in a ballroom. The Grand Ballroom of his father's mansion, to be exact. The axes were dangling down from the ceiling as he danced with someone to soft violins...Penny, probably. They both held crystal glasses with some cold beverage inside them. Talon took a sip and sighed. It was lemon champagne—something Talon was sure didn't exist outside the mansion walls. When the violins stopped, however, the woman he looked at was not Penny._

_It was his mother._

"_Talon," she breathed, putting a hand to his cheek. "My dear child. You must hurry!" Her voice faded to a whisper as she said these last words. She let go of Talon's hands as she disappeared into a foggy darkness that encased the ballroom. Talon was alone in the darkness, now. The chandelier of axes glittered slightly, but other than that, it was entirely black._

"_Hello, Talon," said a voice that slipped through his ears like syrup. _Nail_. The V-ray gun rested in his hands, and his breath stank of alcohol. "Are you ready?"_

_Nail aimed the V-ray gun at Talon and pulled the trigger._

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and be ready to expect another next month, or maybe even another this month. Once again, so sorry for the choppy update schedule.**

**~achstar**


End file.
